Werbalnie
by Ija Ijevna
Summary: Na ślubie Harry'ego Snape i Black mogą wreszcie porozmawiać od serca, jak były Śmierciojad z byłym seryjnym mordercą. Tłumaczenie fika Isis Oral Sex, napisanego z dużym wdziękiem, mimo potężnego stężenia nieparlamentarnych słów i whisky.


Nie kłopotał się pytaniem. Snape prychnąłby: „Oczywiście, że mam coś przeciwko, Black", zatem po prostu postawił butelkę i szklankę na stole i przyciągnął sobie krzesło. Snape i tak łypnął niechętnie.

Syriusz uniósł butelkę w pojednawczym geście. „Przychodzę niosąc dary. Poza tym", powiedział nalewając hojnie do Snape'owej szklanki „inne stoły obsiadła dziamgocząca młodzież. Uznałem, że nie byłoby stosowne im się narzucać."

"Zatem narzucasz się mnie?"

"A i owszem."

Nalał sobie whisky i wypił. Niezły gatunek, nie te popłuczyny, które zwykle pijał. Nic nie było zbyt dobre dla Harry'ego.

Snape z determinacją wlepiał w niego wzrok. „Dlaczego?"

"No cóż." Syriusz nie był pewien, co skłoniło go do przepchnięcia się przez tłum gości do Snape'a siedzącego samotnie przy ośmioosobowym stole. Pasował do barwnie ubranych gości niczym sęp do skowronków. „A ty dlaczego przyszedłeś?"

"Zostałem zaproszony", odrzekł sztywno Snape.

O Boże, facet był drażliwy jak dziki kot. „Wiem, że cię zaproszono. Zaskoczyło nas, że przyszedłeś."

"Albus uznał, że 'będzie korzystnie dla mojej reputacji' jeżeli pojawię się na ślubie Pottera". W głosie Snape'a wyraźnie było słychać żal i ukryty wyrzut, że Harry znowu zgarnął wszystkie laury, a Snape jak zwykle został unurzany w błocie.

"Nikt nie lubi byłych Śmierciojadów, co?" Snape poczerwieniał. „Albo byłych seryjnych morderców", dodał szybko Syriusz.

"Pieprz się", splunął Snape. No, sam w to wlazłeś, pomyślał Syriusz. Półuśmiechnął się i trącił szklanką o szklankę Snape'a. „Pieprz się", powiedział. Whisky spłynęła gładko po gardle.

Po chwili Snape zaśmiał się krótko i wypił kolejkę.

* * *

"Siedziałem w Azkabanie przez dwie trzecie jego życia. Większość pozostałego czasu spędziłem jako zbieg. A teraz, kiedy jestem wolny, już mnie nie potrzebuje." 

"Oszczędź mi swoich pojękiwań, Black."

"Nienawidzisz go tak jak Jamesa?"

"Oszczędź mi swojej psychoanalizy, Black."

Syriusz upił łyk ze szklanki. „Przestałem cię nienawidzić."

"A co mnie to obchodzi?" Snape nawet nie uniósł wzroku. Widać na dnie szklanki siedziały rzeczy znacznie ciekawsze od Syriusza Blacka.

"Wiem, co zrobiłeś dla Albusa. Możesz sobie być wrednym, oleistym sukinsynem, ale wiem, że jesteś po naszej stronie."

"A jaka to strona, jeśli można wiedzieć?" Każde słowo zostało wyplute, jakby smakowało trocinami.

"Strona Dobra i Światła i puchatych króliczków, Snape. A jak myślisz, do cholery, o czym mówię?"

Snape westchnął i odstawił szklankę z małym łupnięciem. „Pojęcia nie mam. Jak przypuszczam, ty też."

"Już cię nie nienawidzę", powtórzył Syriusz dolewając whisky do obu szklanek. „Wiesz, jesteś bohaterem wojennym."

"A ty jesteś świrem. I nie zapomnę, że próbowałeś mnie raz zabić."

"Trzydzieści lat temu, Snape. Ludzie się zmieniają."

"Być może." Nie odpuszczał ani na cal.

"Rzecz jasna", Syriusz nachylił się, "dalej jesteś wrednym, oleistym sukinsynem."

"Pieprz się."

Syriusz uniósł szklankę. „Pieprz się."

Brzdęk. Wypili. Syriusz mógł się założyć, że dostrzegł cień uśmiechu na Snape'owej twarzy, kiedy odstawiali szklanki.

* * *

"…a później Potter, ten kretyn, władował się prosto na to." Snape potrząsnął głową. „Ten dureń nie miał pojęcia, że niewidzialny nie znaczy to samo, co niewykrywalny." 

Syriusz zaśmiał się wbrew sobie. „Nie wypada szydzić z gospodarza na jego własnym weselu."

"Zadziwia mnie, że dożył własnego ślubu."

„Zadziwia mnie, że ktokolwiek z nas go dożył."

„Mnie również, Black." Kącik ust Snape'a uniósł się odrobinę. „Muszę – jakkolwiek z najwyższą niechęcią – przyznać, że twoja praca dla Zakonu przypuszczalnie ocaliła życie wielu ludzi."

"Ach, zatem jesteś mi teraz winien życie?", powiedział jakby od niechcenia Syriusz

Snape błysnął oczami. „To, co zrobiłeś, niweluje twoje wcześniejsze zapędy na moje życie. Nic nad to."

Uśmiech. A teraz szarża. "No to jesteśmy na zero."

"Pieprz się."

"Pieprz się."

Wypili.

* * *

"…I wkurzało mnie to, jak patrzyłeś na Remusa", dokończył. 

"Niby jak patrzyłem na Remusa?" Snape'owy rumieniec mówił sam za siebie.

"Tak samo, jak ja.", przyznał się Syriusz. „Co za pech, że woli dziewczyny, nie? Chociaż żonę ma fajną."

Snape gapił się nieruchomo. „Śliniłeś się do Remusa?"

"No."

Po chwili Snape zaczął rechotać. „Bogowie, niewiarygodne. Wszystkie te biedne, biegające za tobą dziewczyny. Musiały być załamane."

„Dziewczyny też lubię", powiedział lekko Syriusz.

„O."

„A ty nie?"

"Kobiece kształty nigdy miały dla mnie szczególnego uroku."

"Ani też vice versa, jak sądzę."

"Pieprz się."

"Ależ proszę bardzo."

Snape pochylił się i trącił szklanką o szklankę Syriusza. Mocno. „Pieprz się."

"A. Racja. Pieprz się."

Wypili.

* * *

No cóż, w tych szatach wyglądał w miarę elegancko. „Mógłbym to wziąć pod rozwagę." 

"Co wziąć?"

"Ciebie."

Snape się zapluł.

"I to się właśnie nazywa marnowanie znakomitej whisky." Syriusz napełnił Snape'owi szklankę i uzupełnił swoją. W tym tempie mogłaby się wkrótce przydać druga butelka.

"Nie reflektuję."

"Za późno", orzekł pogodnie Syriusz. „Nalałem, więc będziesz pił."

"Odnosiłem się do…do tego drugiego." Snape machnął ręką i o mało co nie wywrócił butelki. Wyglądał na wyraźnie zażenowanego. I dobrze.

Syriusz zatrzepotał rzęsami i ściągnął usta w ciup. „Nie możesz mnie, ot tak, odrzucać. Jestem dobrą partią."

"Daruj sobie. Jesteś brudnym kundlem."

"Oleisty palant."

"Pieprz się."

"Pieprz się."

Wypili.

* * *

"Właściwie to nie wyglądasz dziś tak oleiście", uznał Syriusz. „Jak rozumiem, umyłeś włosy na cześć Harry'ego." 

"Kiedy zdarza się okazja, staram się jej uczynić zadość."

"Nawet nieźle. Powinieneś czynić zadość częściej."

"Nie będę się wdzięczyć do tępych uczniów jak zbity kundel."

"Proszę, proszę, czyżby się ktoś zająknął?"

Snape błysnął zjadliwie oczami. „Kundel. Kundel kundel."

"Dupek dupek dupek."

"Pieprz się."

"Pieprz się."

Wypili.

* * *

Spojrzał do góry. Remus i, cholera, jak ona się nazywała? Angela? Angelica? „Syriuszu, my już wychodzimy." Lupin obrzucił wzrokiem obydwu mężczyzn. 

„Taaa, jasne." Syriusz zastanowił się nad wstaniem i uznał, że nie warto ryzykować.

„Wilk, wilk, wilk.", zanucił Snape. Syriusz prychnął śmiechem.

Remus zamarł. „Sewerusie, wszystko w porządku?"

„W idealnym porządku, Remusie. W i-de-al-nym. Jeśli można, zechciej przedstawić mnie swojej ujmującej małżonce."

"Fajna babka", wtrącił Syriusz.

„Eee, Angelique, to jest Sewerus, dawny kolega ze szkoły, a Syriusza już znasz, i my już sobie pójdziemy. Teraz."

„Bardzo mi miło", powiedziała Angelique ze znudzoną miną. Wyszli.

"Pieprz się" oświadczył Snape w stronę ich oddalających się pleców.

„I tak by dla nich nie starczyło", powiedział Sriusz nalewając resztki whisky do szklanek.

* * *

„Butelka pusta.", użalił się ponuro Snape. 

"Szlag."

"Przyniósłbyś jeszcze."

"Teraz twoja kolej."

Snape obrzucił go morderczym spojrzeniem. A przynajmniej spróbował.

"Nie da się patrzeć zastraszająco, kiedy nie możesz skupić wzroku, bałwanie."

"Pieprz się."

Syriusz spojrzał w szklankę. „Przecież pusto."

„I dobrze." Snape wstał i przewrócił się do tyłu z krzesłem. Syriusz zarechotał.

"Zamknij się."

"Bałwan."

Snape podkradł się, popchnął go, i w efekcie i krzesło i Syriusz znaleźli się na podłodze. „Ha."

Syriusz złapał Snape'a za nogi i pociągnął go na podłogę. „Sam się ha."

"Pieprz się."

"Nie da się, źródełko wyschło." Spojrzał w górę na zarumienioną twarz Snape'a, ledwie kilka centymetrów od własnej. „Chyba że to zaproszenie."

„Pieprz ssmmghpff", powiedział Snape, kiedy Syriusz złapał go za kark i pocałował. Smakowało whisky.

* * *

Młodzi państwo Potterowie wyjechali już dawno w dwutygodniową podróż poślubną na Korfu. Zostało jeszcze parę zaspanych grupek weselników, ale wesele się skończyło. Należało już iść. Ciało pedagogiczne Hogwartu przybyło w grupie i zamierzało również wybyć w grupie, ale nigdzie nie można było znaleźć Sewerusa. Albus Dumbledore przeczesywał salę. Przypuszczał co prawda, że Sewerus pożegnał się już wcześniej, ale wyraźnie rozbawiony Remus poinformował go, że Snape siedział przy stole z Syriuszem. Którego zresztą również nigdzie nie dawało się znaleźć. 

Albus był już gotów dołączyć do czekających nauczycieli i wrócić do Hogwartu, kiedy spostrzegł cztery obleczone na czarno nogi, dyskretnie wystające spod kwiecistego obrusa. Podszedł do stołu, uniósł obrus. Na podłodze leżał chrapiący Syriusz z głową na ramieniu Snape'a. Snape wtulił nos w szeroką Syriuszową pierś. „No proszę.", powiedział Albus. „W sam raz, żeby się z nim umówić." Zaśmiał się pod nosem i opuścił obrus. Kiedy wracał do grupy nauczycieli, wydawało mu się, że usłyszał cichutkie „pieprz się".


End file.
